


如何度过天使换毛期

by allinblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All/Castiel, Anal Sex, Angelcest, Bottom Castiel, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Balthazar, Top Bartholomew, Top Gabriel, Top Gadreel (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Michael
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinblue/pseuds/allinblue
Summary: All/Castiel肉文，小卡总受，攻有六个，上半部分为5P肉，下半部分为4P肉。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无节操，慎入。不虐。内含各种私设。

（上）

Castiel赤身裸体地趴在床上，他深褐色的翅膀已经掉了将近四分之一的毛，而且无法收缩起来，此时像两片巨大的落叶一样无精打采地垂在背上。该死的换毛期，他已经为这个请了两天的假，保守估计还得需要一个星期，但他没敢向上司说明真实的休假原因，因为他惧怕那个天使军团中对待换毛期士兵的传统，那该死的传统。他在床上蠕动了一下，嗓子里溢出些许呻吟，他的阴茎硬得像根铁棒，后穴也越来越湿。天使的换毛期相当于发情期，天使荷尔蒙的激增能够促成羽毛的新旧更替，但同时也会带来难以抑制的、持续不断的情欲勃发，这段时间对每一个天使来说都非常难熬。但Castiel此刻已经没有力气继续自慰了，他也许真的应该找人来帮他，找一个信得过的朋友，比如…Balthazar？

“Cassie，亲爱的，开门，是我。”Balthazar的声音奇迹般地从门外传来。  
Castiel仿佛抓到了一根救命稻草，他拿了条被单随便围在腰上，急冲冲地奔过去。但当他打开门，眼前的景象让他感觉就像被雷劈了一样。  
门外站着的不止好友Balthazar，还有无所不在的爱凑热闹大天使Gabriel、自己的副官Bartholomew、跟自己同级的另一个小队的队长Gadreel。  
Castiel下意识地要把门关上，但Gabriel的动作比他快许多，他用手往门上一撑，另外三个天使就齐刷刷地闪了进来。  
“我就猜他在换毛，你们三个，每人五十块，别忘了给。”Gabriel得意地挑了挑眉，随即用手在鼻子前扇了两下，“天哪，这满屋子的毛，你要秃了吧，Cass。”  
“Cassie。”Balthazar走上来，用一只胳膊环住了Castiel的肩膀，“为什么不告诉我？你知道，我随时愿意帮你。”  
好友的气味变得比平时还要好闻，Castiel立刻觉得双腿有些发软，他斜斜地靠在Balthazar的肩上，凑到他耳边轻声说：“你留下可以，让他们走。”  
“他一个人满足不了你，Castiel…长官。”Bartholomew的声音阴沉沉地响起。  
Castiel皱了皱眉，毕竟他的副官从未用这种口气跟他说过话。  
“放心，Cassie，我们会照顾好你。”Balthazar出言安抚，并伸手扯掉了他身上的被单。  
Castiel的裸体就这么展示在了众人面前，他的身材颀长而匀称，虽然没有什么肌肉，却也不单薄，皮肤白皙中泛着潮红，像被热气蒸过，阴茎耸立着，在空气中微微发颤。  
就连进门后一直板着脸一言不发的Gadreel，这时望着他的眼神也变得炙热起来。  
Gabriel更是直接吹了声口哨：“抱他上床。”  
“你们不行！不可以！”Castiel还没来得及挣扎，已经被Balthazar抱了起来。“你们不能这么做！我要见Lucifer！”  
“见他干什么？”Gabriel笑嘻嘻地跟着大家一起爬到床上，跪在了床沿。  
“Lucifer才是我的长官！你不是，Gabriel！你无权…”  
“难道我就不是你亲爱的哥哥了？我好伤心啊，小Cass。”Gabriel打了个响指，屋子里所有人的衣服都不见了。“我以大天使之名，执行天使军中的传统，让大家帮你度过换毛期，Castiel。诸位，上吧！”

Castiel没有继续发出抗议，因为Balthazar已经吻住了他。好友的舌头不客气地钻了进来，熟练地撩拨着他的唇舌。Castiel忽然有点生气，他知道Balthazar是个经验丰富的花花公子，而自己却是第一次跟人亲吻，还是在这么一种尴尬的境地。有几只手在他身上游走，Castiel能分辨得出虎口的茧子最厚的那只手，一定是Bartholomew的，因为他一直那么执着于天使之刃的格斗练习。那只手滑过他的小腹，直接握住了他的勃起。Castiel打了个哆嗦。而Balthazar一边吮吸着他的舌尖，一边轻声安慰他：“别怕，会好的。”  
“你太性急了，Bartholomew。”Gabriel爬了过来，“别像个没有经验的毛头小子。分开他的腿。”  
Castiel又被放平了一点，他知道Gadreel和Bartholomew一左一右拉开了自己的大腿，而Gabriel正在观察自己。他再一次挣扎起来，而Balthazar仍旧抱着他，他的手摸向了他胸前的突起。  
“别…”Castiel浑身一阵酸软。  
“他的后穴在出水。看来他喜欢你摸他，继续。”  
“嗯。”Balthazar笑了一声，手指轻捻着Castiel的乳尖。  
Castiel的身体颤抖得更加厉害了，但他却不由自主地挺着胸，把自己往Balthazar手里送。“Bal…嗯…”  
听见Castiel唤了Balthazar的名字，Bartholomew的眼中似乎闪过一阵寒光。“他湿透了吗？”他冷冷地问，“可以插入了吗？”  
Gabriel若有所思地看了一眼Bartholomew，然后忽然转头说：“Gadreel，你不试试吗？”  
“啊？”  
“试试他的小洞，是不是够湿了。”  
“哦。”Gadreel红着脸。  
“别…”Castiel话音未落，Gadreel的手指已经伸了进来。  
Castiel全身紧绷起来，额头甚至渗出了汗珠。  
“你从来没试过后面吗？”Balthazar揉了揉他的脸，“这两天你怎么过的啊…小可怜。”  
“他里面…很湿，很软，感觉很舒服。”Gadreel用一种作报告的口吻讲述着。  
Gabriel都快被他逗笑了。“多放几根手指进去，要好好扩充一下。”  
他刚说完，Bartholomew就抢着伸进了一根手指，他插得很深，手上的茧刮擦着Castiel的会阴。  
“Bart…”Castiel想都不想就叫出了他的名字。  
Bartholomew的脸上终于露出了些许笑容。他的手指前后抽插着，旋转挤压过Castiel的内壁，不肯放过他体内的每一寸。“我想操你，长官，让我操你吧。”他的手指最终压在了Castiel的前列腺上。  
Castiel的身体弓了起来。“Bart！天哪！Bart！”  
“嘘——嘘——”Balthazar搂紧了他，“舒服吗？”  
“好吧，让我也试试。”第三根手指伸了进来。Gabriel胡乱捣弄了几下，笑着说：“我觉得小Cass没问题啦，快点操他吧，看他一直这么难受我也心疼啊！把他翻过来！”

Gadreel从旁边拿了两个枕头，Balthazar和Bartholomew帮着Castiel趴在了枕头上，然后两人都捋了捋他的翅膀，这一折腾，少不得又掉了些羽毛下来。Castiel早就没了反抗的力气，而且体内的热浪更加澎拜了，他甚至开始微微在枕头上摩擦着自己的勃起。所以当一根火热坚硬的阴茎径直插进他的身体里时，他几乎发出了一声满意的抽泣。  
“也许你该猜猜谁在操你，Castiel。”Gabriel绕到他面前来了，那身后的人肯定不是他。  
“不要玩…这么…恶劣的…游戏…”Castiel断断续续地说。他已经喘不过气来了。后穴被填充的巨大满足感淹没了他，这两天换毛带来的所有不适仿佛都一扫而空了，看来终究是不能对抗天性，要是知道做爱可以这么舒服，他早就该如实上报自己的身体情况了。  
“我恶劣吗？我对你多好啊，弟弟。”Gabriel伸出手，捏住他的下巴，低下头跟他结吻。  
Castiel陶醉地闭上了眼睛，他主动伸出舌头，用刚刚从Balthazar那里学来的技巧取悦着大天使。他确实感激他，在他身体难受得快要炸裂的时候来拯救了他。  
“哇哦，Cass。”Gabriel的嘴唇稍稍离开了，两人的嘴角之间牵扯着些许银丝，“你其实是个淫荡的小家伙是吗？后面一被操，表情都不一样了。”  
“Gabriel！”Castiel气得涨红了脸，“你才是…啊…”  
正在操弄他的人忽然伸手掐住了他的腰，用力地向前撞了一下。Castiel又一次认出了他的手。“Bart…”  
Bartholomew撞击得更加深更加重了，但他好像太过激动，动作已经有点不成章法。Castiel被他顶着剧烈晃动着，内壁几乎快擦出火来，快感成倍地累积着，却找不到发泄的出口。Balthazar从旁边扶住了他，并且伸手到下面握住了他的阴茎。  
“要不要先射一次，Cassie？”  
“嗯…我要，Bal，帮我。”  
“我当然会帮你，宝贝儿。”Balthazar一边吻着他的肩膀，一边上下撸动着他的性器，手掌有规律地揉捏着柱体，手指还时不时刮擦过顶端。  
Castiel开始大口地呼吸着，但当他的注意力全被前端的快感吸引的时候，后穴内某一点被突然挤压了，他顿时觉得头皮一阵发麻，立刻就射了出来。“啊…”  
“Castiel，你怎么忽然…咬得这么紧…”Bartholomew奋力抽插了几下，也停止了动作。

“你不会射在他里面了吧？”Gabriel翻了个白眼。  
Bartholomew不语，默默地抽身。Castiel的后穴被操成了嫩红色，而且不能完全合拢，一股白浊的液体缓缓流了出来。  
“喜欢被内射吗，Cass？”Gabriel一只手仍然捏着Castiel的下巴，另一只手按住他分开的嘴唇，Castiel根本没法回答他的问题。“如果你不喜欢，我可以帮你清理，不过我猜你喜欢。”  
Castiel想出声抗议，但Gabriel已经把拇指压在了他的舌上。  
“你这小舌头可放荡了，想让人操你的嘴吗？”他抬起头，“Gadreel，你是来参观的？既然从酒吧跟着我们过来，就说明你也很想上Cass吧？怯场了？”  
Gadreel的脸涨得通红，他有些拘谨地挪了过来，轻轻向后拉住Castiel的头发，迫使他仰头看着自己。  
Castiel摇了摇头，嘴里发出“呜呜”声。如果说Balthazar是自己最好的朋友、Gabriel是最照顾自己的大天使、Bartholomew是自己的贴身副官，那Gadreel跟自己根本就不熟，除了工作上的事情他们都没有说过几句话吧，怎么能忽然就上床了？  
“Castiel…”Gadreel低低地叫了他一声，嗓音说不出的沙哑。他的阴茎硬得厉害，轻轻磨蹭着Castiel的脸。而Castiel的嘴唇看起来微微红肿、又湿又润，如果他可以再无礼一点，他也想直接插进去啊。  
这僵持的情形只维持了几秒钟，Castiel忽然被人从背后抱了起来，然后直接坐在了另一根阴茎上。  
“啊…”  
Castiel的后穴刚刚已经被操开了，而且还有精液的润滑，即使这种姿势，Balthazar居然也比较容易地一插到底了。他从背后搂住他，下身开始上下挺动。  
“Bal…嗯…”  
Balthazar一下子就找到了他体内最敏感的一点，然后不轻不重地顶撞研磨着。Castiel的欲火立刻又被点燃了，即使才射了一次，他已经觉得自己的阴茎又有抬头的迹象。他正心满意足地坐在Balthazar怀里，而Bartholomew这时匍匐下来，含住了他的前端。“Bart！”  
Bartholomew卖力地吞吐起来，舌头还经常扫过Castiel被撑开的会阴。Castiel很快又完全勃起了，觉得整个人都像在云端腾飞，忍不住开始抖动翅膀。  
“嘿！你这小家伙！又弄得一屋子毛！”Gabriel伸手在他胸前掐了一把。  
Castiel发出一种放荡的呻吟，这声音让在场的人都脸红心跳了。

Gabriel不禁后悔自己一开始在摆大天使的谱，没有抢着上Castiel。他凑了过来，开始在Castiel胸前的红点上啃咬。那种酥酥麻麻的感觉仿佛一阵阵电流一样直击到Castiel身上所有的神经末梢。Castiel扭动着身体，三处同时夹击已经让他想再射一次了。  
“爽到了吗，甜心？”Balthazar吻着他的脖子，在他耳边轻声说，“张开嘴，我教你给Gadreel口活，他都快憋疯了。”  
Castiel睁开眼，看向Gadreel，后者一边抚摸着自己的阴茎，一边一脸隐忍地看着他。Castiel仿佛受了蛊惑一般，向他开启了双唇。  
Gadreel脑中嗡的一声，顿时什么都顾不上了，凑过来直接把坚硬的性器塞进了Castiel嘴里。  
Castiel“呜呜”两声，眼角已经渗出了泪水。  
“下巴放轻松。” Balthazar伸手轻轻捏了捏他的两颊，“别怕，你可以做到的，舌头压在牙齿上，对…”他一边说着，丝毫没有停止身下的挺弄。但他不希望Castiel的第二次射精来得太快，始终控制着节奏和力度，一点一点地让Castiel尝着甜头。  
Gadreel在Castiel嘴里的抽插变得顺畅起来，他伸手扶住他的后脑勺，渐渐地越插越深，巨大的前端终于撞在了Castiel的喉咙上。  
“唔…”Castiel又一次红了眼眶。而Balthazar不轻不重地捏着他的脸，让他不能逃开。“唔…唔…”  
他不知道自己湿润的蓝眼睛让Gadreel的动作更加失控起来，粗大的阴茎捣弄着他的嘴，而这时Bartholomew和Balthazar仿佛有默契一般，同时加重了动作，Gabriel也越发用力地在他身上啃咬。在Castiel感到一股液体直接冲进了自己的喉咙里时，他也终于达到了第二次高潮，他知道Balthazar也射了，精液不停地从后穴向外流，身下湿得一塌糊涂。

“你们在干什么？！”  
房间里的灯忽然暗了一下，一股强大的气压扑面而来。大天使Lucifer站在了床前，他的弟弟Michael立在他身后。  
“哦！”Gabriel首先反应过来，笑嘻嘻地说，“如你所见，我们在干Castiel。”  
Lucifer的眼睛钉在Castiel身上，天使的嘴角、小腹都流淌着精液，后穴还塞着一根阴茎。他被操得昏昏沉沉的，此刻还未从高潮中回过神来，仿佛没意识到Lucifer的到来。  
“你们不要命了。”第一大天使的语气阴沉得吓人。  
“Luci！消消气！”Gabriel摊了摊手，“Cass换毛了，你懂的，老规矩…”  
“Castiel是我的部下，轮得到你找人上他？”  
“平时也没见你怎么关心Castiel啊，等你意识到Cass需要被操，他恐怕已经难受得挂掉了…哎？不对…”Gabriel敲了敲脑门，“你不会是带着Michael来操他的吧？”  
“哼！”Lucifer扭头哼了一声。  
“啊…Luci！不要赶我走！我还没有操Cass呢！”Gabriel说着就想去抱Castiel。  
Lucifer忽然抢先一步，一伸胳膊把Castiel直接捞在了怀里。然后随着白光一闪，天使身上所有的精液都消失了。  
Castiel这时候才睁开眼睛。“Lu…Lucifer…”他不敢挣扎，乖乖地缩在上司怀里。  
“大天使留下，其他人都给我滚蛋！”

被赶的人朝门外挪去，Balthazar转头说了一句：“Castiel这换毛还得换好几天呢…”  
“你觉得我不能连着操他好几天？”  
Balthazar吐了吐舌头，三个天使离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

Castiel跪在床上，而Lucifer单手搂着他。他觉得很尴尬，毕竟他从来没跟自己的顶头上司贴得这么近，而且还裸着。他不敢抬头看Lucifer的表情，紧张得翅膀都有些发抖。偏偏此时体内忽然涌上来一阵情潮，他轻轻呻吟了一声，身体前倾，还下意识地抓住了Lucifer的衣服。  
这在另外三人眼中看来，像极了一个投怀送抱的动作。  
Lucifer眯起了眼睛，他伸出手，托住Castiel的下巴。  
鉴于今天内获得的丰富经验，Castiel已经在期待一个吻了。  
“为什么不向我如实汇报你进入换毛期的事？”  
“噗——Luci！”Gabriel几乎蹦了起来，“你非要这么煞风景吗？”  
“说！”Lucifer盯着Castiel。  
“我不想…”Castiel撇撇嘴，感觉有些委屈，“跟别的天使发生…性关系…”  
“我看你刚才被操得挺爽的。”Lucifer冷笑了一声。  
Castiel涨红了脸，看来这个平时就跟自己各种不对付的上司不趁机羞辱一下自己是不可能的。但他之前确实是爽到了，这也没什么好辩驳的，他只好垂下眼皮，露出了羞愧的表情。  
看到Castiel这副神态，Lucifer的语气也缓和了许多：“转过去，让我们看一下你的换毛情况。”

Castiel背朝着床外跪好，他现在怀疑Lucifer就只是带人来检查他的身体状况而已。  
“看起来不错，估计再有五六天就能换好。”Michael的语调永远那么四平八稳，“如果多做做爱，还会代谢得更快。”  
两个新来的大天使同时触摸上了Castiel的翅膀。旧羽毛掉落的地方已经有新的稚羽长了出来，但它们既幼嫩又敏感，所以当大天使的手指用一种类似于色情的方式刮擦着这些小细毛时，一种别样的快感迅速地传遍了Castiel全身。他觉得腰有点发软，忍不住哼哼了起来，后穴都不争气地收缩了几下。  
“哇哦！你们搞他的翅膀搞得他很兴奋啊！”Gabriel凑过来，用手指弹了弹Castiel的阴茎，“他又硬了哦。”  
“这样也会兴奋？”Lucifer像是发现了新玩具，继续用指腹不轻不重地摩挲着Castiel的稚羽，还用指甲轻蹭羽毛的根部。  
Castiel被逗弄得发起抖来，他想瘫倒在床上，而Gabriel从前面抱住了他。  
“每个天使都这样？还是只有Castiel会有这种淫荡的反应？”  
“我怎么知道，我们大天使又不换毛。”Gabriel翻翻白眼，“不过小Cass确实很淫荡哦，你应该看看他的后面…”  
“Gabriel！你闭嘴！”Castiel掐住了Gabriel的胳膊。  
“Castiel。”Michael忽然开口了，“注意你跟大天使说话的语气。虽然Gabriel平时跟你们玩在一起，但终究不可以长幼不分！”  
Castiel真是万万没想到在这种情形下还能被Michael教训。如果说第一大天使Lucifer脾气阴晴不定难以捉摸，那第二大天使Michael就纯粹以严厉著称，让所有人望而生畏。Castiel心里真是委屈透了，他怀念刚才Balthazar他们几个，他只想要简单地做爱，把艰难的换毛期挺过去，而不是被几个大天使居高临下地围观、检查，还要被训斥。  
“Michael，你够了！听听你那口气，你要把Cass吓哭吗？这儿站了一屋子的大天使已经够吓人了！”Gabriel抱着Castiel，让他趴在自己的肩上，“还有你，Lucifer！说到底为什么你要亲自过来？我可从没听说你好心操过哪个换毛期的属下！来就来吧，还要摆长官的谱！要不是Castiel一开始哭着喊着要见你，我就直接把你轰走！”  
Lucifer听到这句话，忍不住挑了挑眉毛。“把他给我。”他跪坐到床上，伸手将Castiel从Gabriel怀里拽了过来，然后把他调转成跟自己面对面的姿势。  
Castiel坐在Lucifer的大腿上，双腿跪在他身体两侧。他的阴茎依旧硬硬的，不经意间磨蹭着Lucifer的衬衣。  
“你哭着喊着要见我？”  
“我没有哭！”Castiel大声抗议了一句，然后忽然想起来Michael刚刚才批评了自己的语气，忍不住瞟了Michael一眼。  
而第二大天使居然被自己的这个下意识的反应逗笑了。“你不用看我，我不骂你。” 房间里的气氛终于变得轻松了一点。

“你要见我，是想让我操你？”Lucifer似笑非笑地看着怀里的天使。  
Castiel瞪圆了眼睛，他想向后缩，但Lucifer箍紧了他。他的臀缝压在Lucifer裤子拉链的部位，他能感觉到大天使已经硬了。  
“我、我没那么想…”他没有撒谎。即使军中有“换毛期发生的事仅留在换毛期”的规定，但他真的不敢判断自己跟上司上过床之后还能不能一如既往理直气壮地反驳他的某些不合理命令。他怀疑Lucifer本就不怀好意，专门过来在他换毛的时候欺负他，还想拿住他的短处，好让他以后对上级言听计从。不过另一方面，他现在又渴望着身体被塞满、被贯穿，以前没有过性经验也就罢了，现在食髓知味，体内的荷尔蒙已经有些欲罢不能的趋势。他的前端和后穴又都开始出水了，可能那些淫荡的汁水已经流了出来，弄湿了Lucifer的衣服，这实在太丢脸，又根本无法掩饰。  
Lucifer好像也察觉到了这一点，他的手指移到Castiel身下，沿着他的臀缝刮擦了起来。“你都湿透了。再回答一遍，想不想让我操你？”  
Castiel把头埋在了Lucifer肩上，浑身颤抖着，他现在甚至希望Lucifer把手伸到他体内，可以稍稍缓解一下他的生理渴求。  
Gabriel鼓着腮帮子刚想说话，Michael按住了他的肩膀。  
“他俩太磨叽了！喂！Lucifer你到底上不上？你不上我上了！”  
“你太吵了！再吵把你扔出去！”Lucifer瞪了Gabriel一眼。他其实也不想等了，瞬间除去了自己的衣服，Castiel的肌肤就这么跟他的直接贴在一起。也不知是不是换毛期的缘故，Castiel的皮肤热得有些发烫，相对而言，Lucifer冰冷得像条蛇。Castiel忍不住抱紧了他。  
“你已经被操开了啊，Castiel。”Lucifer的两根手指探进了Castiel的后穴。尽管之前的精液已经消失，但入口仍然柔软服帖，加上新的淫水不断流出来，这实在是一个非常容易被插入的状态。Lucifer故意用手指大力地抽动了两下，制造出了特别明显的水声。  
Castiel使劲扒着Lucifer的背肌，向上抬了抬屁股。大天使的阴茎立了起来，硕大的前端顶着他的穴口。Castiel觉得自己的内壁开始不由自主地收缩，他羞愧得恨不得找个地缝钻下去。Lucifer也感觉到了，他把手指抽了出来，让自己的勃起在那个渴求的小洞上小幅度地打转，不断溢出的前液和Castiel泄漏的欲水黏答答地混成了一片。Castiel想躲，但晃动身体到某个角度的时候，松软的穴口却不小心嵌入了一小部分对方湿滑又坚硬的龟头。  
“Lucifer…”Castiel终于发出乞求一般的声音。后穴无比饥渴地吸咬着Lucifer的阴茎前端，大脑叫嚣着想要更多。他开始思考如果自己就这么坐下去，能不能顺利吞下大天使那粗大的性器，但他不敢冒这个险。  
Lucifer笑了笑，含住了他的耳朵，为了防止Gabriel又来抢话，他用只有Castiel能听到的音量再次问道：“想要我的大家伙吗？”  
一直在翻腾的欲望击碎了Castiel的意志。“想要…给我吧…求你了…”  
“这才是好孩子。”Lucifer一只手扶着阴茎，另一只手抓着Castiel的腰，引导他一点一点地坐了下去。  
Castiel深出了一口气，全身放松了，但Lucifer并没有继续给他喘息的机会，他立刻就开始用力挺动了起来。

“啊…啊…”Castiel搂着上司的脖子，对这外来的侵犯丝毫不加抵抗。内壁上的摩擦极大程度地缓解了体内的热潮，他只觉得身心舒畅，恨不得就这么一直骑在Lucifer的阴茎上。无法压抑的呻吟声从胸腔中直透出来。  
“叫得比刚才还放荡呢！”Gabriel咂咂嘴，凑过来在Castiel的屁股上揉揉捏捏。“小Cass操起来怎么样？”  
“又紧又热。”Lucifer坏笑着。  
Castiel可不想听他这类评价，但那些下流话就像催情剂一样，让他下面湿得更厉害了。他开始扭动身体，希望找到某个角度，可以让Lucifer操得自己更舒服。  
“你在自己找乐子？”Lucifer的眼神带着半分挑逗加半分鄙夷。  
Castiel红着脸不出声。而Lucifer掐着他的腰，忽然狠狠地撞向了他体内的那一点。  
“你喜欢让我操你这里，嗯？”  
“啊！”Castiel顿时就像要融化了。他从刚才就发现自己确实喜欢被顶到前列腺，那里敏感得要命。  
Lucifer看到他的反应，更加不肯放过他了，开始用力而急切地用这个角度抽插起来。  
Castiel任由他摆弄，体内的强烈刺激让他的阴茎越来越硬，不停拍打着Lucifer的小腹，满溢的前液将两人贴合的部位浸润得湿漉漉的，他就像一片掉进水里的花瓣，随着波浪上下起伏，肌肤上的汗滴就像花瓣上盈盈的露珠，散发着既纯净又诱人的光芒。  
Michael目不转睛地看着他，终于也忍不住裸身上了床，和Gabriel一左一右坐在Castiel背后。他用一种认真的表情观察着Castiel吞吐着阴茎的后穴。“不摸他的前面，他也能被插射吗？”  
“你可以不用这种‘理性讨论’的语调说话吗？”  
“我就是在‘理性讨论’啊。”  
“闭嘴吧你俩！”Lucifer翻了个白眼，“摸摸他的翅膀。”  
“喔！还是Luci聪明！”Gabriel赶忙张开右手，五根手指全部插进了Castiel半褪半长的羽翼之中。  
Castiel浑身颤抖了一下。“别…”  
“你的小洞咬得我真紧啊！你喜欢这样不是吗？”Lucifer说着给Michael也使了个眼色。  
Michael伸手摸向了Castiel的翅膀与肩胛骨相连接的那个部位。“按摩这里会促进翅膀的血液循环，有助于你的羽毛代谢。”他一边抚弄着，一边不紧不慢地说。  
而Castiel抖得更厉害了。要放在平时，天使的翅膀绝对不会这样任人亵玩，但换毛期的天使没有隐藏翅膀的能力，他现在感觉自己就像一块砧板上的肉。Michael的拇指在他翅膀根附近的肌肤上打着圈，Gabriel在梳理他的细毛，两人撩动起一波一波的快感， 配合着Lucifer对他的侵犯，让他在欲望的山峰上越攀越高。他感觉身体的每一个细胞都要爆炸了，他急需一个发泄的出口。  
“要射吗，Cassie？”Lucifer忽然对他使用了一个他从未叫过的昵称。  
白色的精液喷溅到了Lucifer的小腹上。  
Castiel的内壁急剧地收缩起来。Lucifer皱着眉，用力地向上顶了几下，也把温热的液体喷在了天使体内。

“他真的可以被操射。”Michael笑了一下。  
“你好了没有？让我来嘛！把Cass给我！”Gabriel早就不耐烦了。  
Castiel趴在Lucifer肩上，气喘吁吁的，浑身像散了架一样。这次的高潮比前两次更加猛烈，他现在全身的肌肤都脆弱极了，以至于Lucifer在他背上的轻抚都引起了他的战栗。  
“我不打算退出来。”Lucifer一边摸着Castiel的背，一边带着坏笑对Gabriel说。  
“你说什么呀？你不是已经射了吗？”  
“我很快就会再硬了。”  
“你太霸道了吧！那Michael呢？你还带Michael来！就来干看着？”  
“我不打算退出来，不代表你们不可以进来。”  
“进…进哪儿？”  
Lucifer的右手沿着Castiel的背脊一路滑下来，直到臀缝，然后他从两人结合的部位轻轻捅了一根手指进去。  
Castiel“啊”了一声，顿时僵住了。Lucifer虽然射了一次，阴茎有些软了，但依旧是挺粗的，这样蓦然又加进了一根手指，让他敏感的后穴又抽搐了起来。  
“这怎么行？这不行，会弄疼小Cass。”Gabriel皱了皱眉。  
“我觉得可以试试。”Michael一脸平静地也将食指插进了Castiel的身下。  
Castiel倒抽了一口冷气，他的头脑稍稍清明了一点，开始意识到他们要做什么事了。“你们…住手！”  
“你会很爽的，相信我。”  
“不！不行的！”  
“不试试怎么知道不行？”Lucifer笑了一下。  
他跟Michael的两根手指开始从不同方向拉扯着Castiel的穴口，尽量将缝隙撑大，而他半软的阴茎也在Castiel体内小幅度抽动。刚刚高潮的内壁哪经得起这样的撩拨，Castiel又开始呻吟起来。  
“你看，他很享受呢。”Lucifer冲Gabriel扬了扬眉。  
“你们…别弄坏他。”Gabriel看到Michael已经开始扶着阴茎往Castiel的后穴里挤了。  
Castiel吓坏了。但Lucifer和Michael一前一后夹着他，他根本没处可躲。他感到下面的褶皱已经被撑到了极限，而Michael应该只进来了一小半。“Gab！Gab！”他脱口而出最信任的大天使的名字，除了向他求救他也做不了别的。  
“嘿！嘿！我在这儿呢！”Gabriel绕到Lucifer背后，用两只手托着Castiel的脸颊，“怎么样？疼不疼？”  
Castiel摇摇头，又点点头。要说疼也确实并没有多疼，他惧怕的是那种身体被硬生生劈开的感觉。  
“他太紧了，Lucifer。”Michael也有些吃力，他停下来征求Lucifer的意见，却看到哥哥一脸的不高兴。  
“全部插进去。”Lucifer一字一句的说。  
“别玩儿过了！Luci！”Gabriel也有些生气。  
“现在是我说了算！”  
“你们俩在发什么火？”Michael摇了摇头，然后一咬牙将阴茎全部送进了Castiel体内。  
Castiel的眼角再次渗出了泪，他的蓝眼睛看起来就像被风吹皱了的湖水。  
Gabriel一边揉着他的头发，一边越过Lucifer的肩膀吻他。“没事吧？”  
“好像…要裂开了。”  
“根本没事。”Lucifer的手指在Castiel的穴口周围转了一圈，仔细检查了一遍。  
Castiel被他这样摸，又本能地想抽身向上躲，而Michael抓住了他。  
“那我动了。”Michael按着Castiel的肩，下身向后退了一点，又再次撞了进去。虽然力度不大，但Castiel已经惊呼了起来。  
“别！别…啊…”  
两根阴茎把他的甬道撑得满满的，导致Michael每次动作都能狠狠压过他的敏感点，已经三次高潮的Castiel一时很难硬起来，但那一点被攻击带来的快感反倒变得更加鲜明了。Castiel的身体像在过电，甚至有些抽搐。而这时他感觉到Lucifer的阴茎又硬起来了，体内已经被充盈到难以置信的地步。  
“我要跟他一起动了。”Lucifer凑到Castiel的耳边预告着。  
“不要…不要动啊…啊…”  
“身体尽可能地放松，Castiel。”Michael难得地出言指导他，“不然大家都很难受。”  
Lucifer还没等Castiel回答，趁着Michael稍稍退出的时候，重重地向上顶了一下。  
“啊…”Castiel连叫声都很沙哑了，却透着另类的魅惑。  
“他会被完全操开的，到可以容纳两根老二的程度。”Lucifer抓牢了他的腰，调整着角度和节奏，跟Michael交错抽插着，渐渐配合得默契起来。  
Castiel被操弄得有些头昏，敏感点被几乎毫无间隙地一直撞击着，这种刺激太直接而强烈了，他全身的神经中都充斥着一种奇特的快感，不像射精的快感那么真实，而是非常虚无，仿佛永远无法得到，却已经早就在身心里弥漫。他知道自己已然适应了两位大天使惊人的尺寸，被强行贯穿的不适感逐步消失，分泌的淫水也越来越多了，房间里弥漫着靡靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音。终于在大天使们进攻的速度越来越快时，他忽然振了一下翅膀，肠道开始了迅速而有规律地收缩。  
“唔…”Michael有些猝不及防。  
Lucifer不再动作，安抚性地摸了摸Castiel的翅膀，然后对Michael说：“你射了？”  
“嗯。”Michael退了出来，“他刚才是高潮了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“没有射精的高潮？”  
“可不是嘛！”Lucifer拥着Castiel，两只手在他背上游走，“我说过，你会很爽。是不是啊，Castiel？”  
Castiel支支吾吾地哼了几声。他根本没听清楚他们的谈话，刚才那种奇异又惊人的快感几乎击溃了他。

“你把Cass先放下来，让他睡一会儿。”Gabriel赶紧建议。  
“你都还没操他吧，你不想进来吗？反正我还硬着。”  
“你以为我像你们俩那么禽兽吗？”Gabriel抱住Castiel，将他从Lucifer身上硬拉了下来，然后让他侧身躺好。Castiel的后穴被操得更红了，根本合不拢，泛着亮晶晶的水光，还有些白色的粘液时不时地流出来。  
“他马上又会发情的。”Michael看了看钟表，“即使他要睡觉，他也会希望有根阴茎插在他后面。”  
“真是个小可怜。”Gabriel蹲在Castiel旁边，伸手帮他擦了擦额上的汗。  
Castiel迷迷糊糊地抓住了他的手，然后睁开眼，费了半天劲才把目光聚焦在他身上。“Gab…”  
“我在呢。”  
“我好了吗？”  
“还没呢。”  
Castiel忽然抖了一下，全身泛起一阵潮红。  
“他又来了。”Lucifer斜眼看着Castiel。  
“我会抱着他睡会儿觉！”Gabriel瞪了Lucifer一眼。他躺到Castiel身后，一只胳膊从他的脖子下面伸过去搂住他，另一只手扶着自己的勃起，一点一点地插进了Castiel的后穴里。  
Castiel舒服得呢喃了几句。  
“睡吧，睡一会儿。”Gabriel轻轻地前后挺动着，“还有好几天呢。”

 

（完）


End file.
